Antes de cumplir con nuestro deber
by ChaosCat413
Summary: Summary: Sansa se despierta en su cama del Nido de Águilas. Intranquila por todo lo que debe hacer por para sentirse segura, recuerda otra época en la que dormir era una tarea mucho menos aterradora y complicada. JeyneSansa, pertenece al reto #49 'Celebrando los 50,000 posts' del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras


**NA: Este fanfic participa en el reto ****Para celebrar los ¡50,000 post del foro!**** Del foro "Alas negras, palabras negras" . **

**Como bien sabéis, ASOIAF no me pertenece y tampoco sus personajes. **

**He revisado errores, pero soy consciente de que se me suelen pasar mil, si veis alguno ¡plis decídmelo! **

La puerta estaba atrancada, pero aún y así podía oír las patadas que el pequeño Robert daba a la madera con el fin de entrar en la habitación. Sansa estaba cansada de que el niño entrase por las noches en su habitación, se metiera en su cama y le impidiese dormir. Cuando Robert no se hacía pis en la cama, la toqueteaba y la agarraba con fuerza dejando marcas en su piel, y no la dejaba dormir. No quería seguir teniendo aquel tipo de noches, quería dormir bien, y del tirón, como no lo hacía prácticamente desde que había salido de Invernalia.

Acababa de despertarse de un sueño aterrador en el que los estruendos de Robert pataleando formaban parte de la tortura nueva a la que Joffrey la iba a someter. Se había incorporado en la cama mientras murmuraba que el rey había muerto y se daba cuenta del motivo de su repentino despertar.

Robert se cansó de patalear, o tal vez alguien fue a buscarle, no lo sabía ni le importaba. Sansa se tendió de nuevo sobre el colchón de plumas. Estiró sus manos sobre la suave sábana y se encogió abrazando la almohada. Recordaba que los primeros días en desembarco del rey no podía dormir, estaba nerviosa por todo lo que había ocurrido con Lady. Perder a su loba había sido la primera de muchas situaciones horribles por asumir, dormir con la puerta cerrada y bien atorada para que su primo pequeño no pudiera molestarla la solución a otra de esas situaciones.

Durante algún tiempo, en Invernalia también había hecho lo mismo con la puerta de sus aposentos. Tenía cierta preocupación, aunque no podía decir que fuera tan incómodo como en el presente. Cerraba la puerta, pero luego volvía a abrirla, ya que Jeyne era quien estaba al otro lado de la madera.

La primera vez que había cerrado la puerta de sus aposentos había sido un día después de la lección de costura. Se había quedado a solas con su mejor amiga a la entrada de la habitación, Jeyne pensaba en voz alta y durante unos instantes se había quedado delante suyo pensativa respecto a la charla que tenía ella casi consigo misma. Una larga historia sobre los futuros maridos de ambas, sobre como el destino seguramente las separaría y deberían comunicarse con cuervos o escribirse cartas. Todo aquello había terminado con los labios de Jeyne sobre los suyos y unas pocas palabras para verse más tarde. Los labios carnosos de la morena acariciaban los de Sansa y sus dedos tocaban los cabellos rojizos. La joven Stark, si primeramente devolvió aquel beso, enseguida se echó hacia atrás respecto al significado de su acción un tanto asustada. Todo aquello de que su mejor amiga la besara en los labios le inspiraba mareos, se sentía alterada y no era capaz de lidiar con la situación. Jeyne era una chica, no pensaba ya en su posición puesto que aquello ya era suficientemente complicado, y eran amigas desde pequeñas, no prometidas, ni tan siquiera podrían haberlo sido si ella fuera un hombre.

Fuera como fuera, la realidad más elemental era que Jeyne siempre se colaba en las dependencias de ella y dormían juntas. Sansa siempre la esperaba con ganas y como si no pudiera concebir dormir de otra manera, pero aquel día se sintió aterrada por la demostración de afecto de Jeyne y cerró la puerta bien desde dentro.

A pesar de ello, la chica llamó a la puerta dos veces, y antes de que se marchase, la Stark había abierto la puerta, incapaz de decirle que se marchase.

Cubierta solo con su ropa interior, la chica de rojizos cabellos miró a su mejor amiga algo angustiada, no sabía cómo decirle exactamente cómo se sentía respecto a lo sucedido y el porqué de su repentino rechazo.

— No vuelvas a besarme nunca más — dijo tratando de no exaltarse y levantar demasiado la voz. Aún y así sonó fría, gélida y casi asesina a los oídos de la morena que confiaba en que su amiga comprendía sus sentimientos —. Ese beso, mi primer beso, debería haberlo recibido de mi esposo.

— De eso se trata — contestó la otra chica, entre apenada, avergonzada y temiendo que Sansa la echase de allí sin atender a lo que sentía que debía decirle —. Ambas somos conscientes de que pronto llegará algún caballero noble a nuestras vidas que se vendrá a convertir en nuestro esposo. Supongo y espero que nos harán inmensamente felices, pero quería que tu fueras mi primer beso y quiero pasar suficiente tiempo contigo antes de que eso ocurra. ¿Tanto te disgusta esa idea?

La pregunta sobre si le disgustaba le parecía absurda, claro que no. Aún y si nunca lo había dicho, ella sabía que se había reprimido en sus muestras de afecto, que se ideaba un caballero ideal en su mente para olvidarse de algo tan poco realista como besar o tocar a Jeyne Poole, su mejor amiga y alguien con quien nunca se casaría o podría tener hijos.

Sansa se apartó de la puerta y caminó hacia la cama, esperando que con ello Jeyne comprendiera que con su silencio trataba de evitar tener que contestarle la pregunta. No le disgustaba lo que decía, pero tampoco podía decirle si resultaba complaciente aquella idea. Actuar del modo en que lo hacía Jeyne no era propio de una dama de su clase, tal vez su amiga pudiera permitirse aquellos actos, pero Sansa no era la hija de un mayordomo.

Después de aquel día la chica no había cerrado la puerta de su habitación hasta que Jeyne estaba dentro. No había tenido que decirle nada a su amiga, ella lo había deducido sola. La morena se había adentrado en la habitación y se había tumbado a su lado. Se besaban, se pasaban horas contemplándose la una a la otra, acariciándose y fantaseando con que Jeyne se convertía en un caballero, aunque fuera de una casa menor.

— Preferiría que tú me pusieras una capa, aún si no es una capa bonita— le decía siempre que hablaban de matrimonio —.Pero creo que la capa de mi familia haría juego con tus ojos.

— Podríamos intercambiar capas — decía después la otra, casi como si Sansa hubiera dicho lo anterior solo para oír la resolución de la morena.

Era reconfortante que la tonta de su mejor amiga tuviera respuestas para todo aquel mundo de fantasías imposibles.

No la había echado de menos mientras estaba cautiva en la fortaleza roja, tampoco cuando la habían obligado a casarse, estaba demasiado ocupada sufriendo y deseando huir. Tener por marido a Tyrion Lannister, además, hacía que la chica desease dormir sola antes que con aquel monstruo, que si bien no era tan repugnante como Joffrey en su trato, seguía siendo un Lannister. Ahora si echaba en falta a su amiga, sus oscuros ojos castaños y las ondulaciones a que se formaban en sus cabellos cuando le deshacía las trenzas.

Incluso y a pesar de haber estado prometida con Joffrey, Jeyne no había dejado de visitarla por las noches, no había dejado de intentar robarle besos cuando estaban a solas y incluso en el temor de morir el día en que las habían separado le había dicho que se encontrarían juntas en lo que fuera que hubiera después de la muerte.

Casi no había tenido tiempo de llorar su pérdida, de preguntarse su paradero o simplemente de buscarla para escapar juntas. Desde que estaba en el Nido de Águilas fantaseaba con que había escapado con ella a algún lugar más agradable, un lugar en el que no tenía que mentir, ni tan siquiera fingir que lo que tenía con su mejor amiga no era más que amistad.

— ¿Dónde estás Jeyne? — dijo en voz baja para sí misma —. Si sólo una de las dos fuera un caballero y pudiera salvar a la otra.

Se abrazó a la almohada encogiéndose, como si se hiciera muy pequeña y cerró los ojos. Tampoco los caballeros nobles de las canciones existían, a las chicas como ellas se las comía la gente más poderosa, pero Sansa creía haber encontrado un modo de ser más poderosa que los demás. Había aprendido a mentir y adular a aquellos que pueden ayudarte, y mientras tuviera aquellas armas haría todo lo posible por sobrevivir. Si Jeyne no estaba muerta la ayudaría, pero si lo estaba, si Jeyne estaba muerta se encargaría de hacer sufrir a todos y cada uno de los que habían hecho daño a su amiga y a toda su familia.


End file.
